Zi Yu
Summary Zi Yu is the younger brother of Zi Shou, and an uncle to Wu Geng. He is regarded as the greatest swordsmen among the human race and one of the few masters of the Smelting Aura technique. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-A Name: Zi Yu Origin: Feng Shen Ji Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely late 20's/early 30's Classification: Human, Smelting Aura User, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Master of the Smelting Aura technique, Can create swords out of Smelting Aura (which he controls remotely), Able to use Smelting Aura to create fire which burns Transcendent Vigor (can forge this fire into a fiery blade, and release fire blasts), Can break strong illusions Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than Qiongxiong) | Mountain level (Comparable to Ah Gou- Managed to make Tian serious, he even cut one of his dragons) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class | Mountain Class Durability: City level | Mountain level (Survived some really deadly hits, even surviving for a while his White Wall but still lost in the end from Tian) Stamina: Superhuman (Can still fight even with broken bones and damaged organs) Range: Extended melee range with swords. Dozens of meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius fighter and combatant Weaknesses: As the fire of his Heaven Punisher was forged solely to slay Gods, its effect is minimal against everyone else | Has uncontrollable bloodlust when using his soul power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Smelting Aura: Sword Aura:' A powerful, yet invisible aura that rules the world of Phantom Island. A human gifted with the Mind’s Eye, the ability to perceive Smelting Aura, can absorb it and learn to control and shape it, granting the ability to forge physical objects with it. The more adept one is at the art, the more real the object becomes. With it, Zi Yu is able to freely create swords and control them. After his training in solitude, he can even create fire, enabling him to forge fiery blades and release fire blasts. *'Meteor Shower:' Zi Yu creates countless swords far above his opponents heads and has them rain down on top of them. *'Piercing Heavens:' Zi Yu manifest a single blade which he thrust towards his opponent with a stabbing motion of his hand. *'Heaven Punisher:' After his defeat at the hands of Tian, Zi Yu sought after a way to counter the Divine Power of Gods. The answer he found was fire, aimed to burn the Trascendent Vigor of the Gods in Feng Shen Ji, which he condenses into the form of a fiery burning sword; Heaven Punisher. He can also release this fire in blasts and beams. As the fire of Heaven Punisher was forged solely to slay Gods, its effect is minimal against everyone else. **'Meteor Shower:' Zi Yu spawns numerous Heaven Punisher's overhead and let them rain down upon his opponent. *'Sword of Murderous Intent:' Qiongxiong with Soul Transfer Art gave it to Yu as a gift in order to fight and slay Tian. By igniting one's soul he can show his true potential, the stats and attack power increases dramatically. Key: Base | Soul Power Note: Because the swords he uses are formed from his Smelting Aura and when they disappear the energy return to him, unless you can absorb the energy he won't grow exhausted from using his techniques. Gallery Zi_Yu_Sword.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Feng Shen Ji Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Manhua Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7